Realisation
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Taking place at the very end of Episode 3x13, Lucifer realises that he meant everything he said to Pierce and maybe he wants to explore that further. Pierce is not as forthcoming with the notion, however he still can't resist sleeping with the Devil. - Piercifer - Sexual Content


Hey guys, so I haven't posted anything in ages (because I've been working on writing something MASSIVE).

anyway I was watching 'Lucifer the other night and was up to the episode 'Til Death Do Us Part' 3x13 and discovered a new ship - Piercifer!

I haven't had a new ship in forever and I was so excited I immediately had the plot bunny bouncing around in my brain and then I wrote this.

so this takes place right at the end of the episode (3x13) which is where some of the dialogue/scene is from.

obviously I don't own any of Lucifer etc etc

this is my first Piercifer fic however (and probably not my last), I hope you enjoy it, much love xox

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucifer lent against the railing of a balcony in the main room of Lux, he was alone with his usual drink in hand and mused over the most recent case. He wasn't thinking about the case itself, but the relationship between himself and Pierce during it.

They had made a deal, and Lucifer intended to keep his end of the bargain (as he always did, he was a devil of his word after all) but he felt as though something had changed during their 'marriage'. Maybe Lucifer was reading into it, no a lot of their conversations had had double meanings.

Take dinner for example, Pierce had said about how their marriage wasn't real, it was just for the case. Lucifer had argued that it was his chance to really get to know Pierce 'for the cause' but it wasn't just that, Lucifer really did want to get to know him. He had given up on The Detective since knowing she was just a plot device in his father's games, kind of killed the romance. Pierce was something new, well old but fresh in Lucifer's life, someone who was immortal like himself but not any angel or demon, something unique and Lucifer was curious.

He had called Pierce to come to Lux, they had things to talk about (gosh maybe he had spent too long in suburbia and was domesticating). He waited and his mind wandered as he emptied his glass and refilled it.

The department had spared no expense as to making them seem like a legitimate married couple; except for the bed. Nobody who is married and living in suburbia has a double bed, and Pierce is a whole lot of man (in the most delicious way possible), he may or may not have taken a sneak peak while Pierce was only wrapped in a very small towel after a shower. The thought made his body flush. It had been difficult to lay in the pathetic excuse for a bed and not make a move on the man next to him, it would have been so easy to…

Best to steer away from those thoughts for now.

The end of the case was the most interesting. He finally got Pierce to open up and tell him how he really felt, which Lucifer will admit he got quite upset about to begin with, he didn't have all the answers but a deal is a deal and it made his blood boil when someone questioned him like that. He was glad that Chloe was there when he walked out, it had been a real fight and he realised now that it had upset him so much because they weren't just talking about the case or their deal, it had really been about them and he was upset that Pierce thought of him that badly. Somewhere between getting fake hitched and flushing out 'the neighbourhood watch dog' it had become real to him.

It seemed ironic that Chloe was the one who convinced him to go back, to which he found that they had more in common that he thought. Pierce had seemed visibly upset at Lucifer's absence, like he didn't know what to do now his 'husband' wasn't there. The way his face lit up when he saw Lucifer had returned was enough to make him melt. It felt like their first meaningful conversation and Lucifer had meant every word, he wasn't going to give up on whatever it was they had building. He identified the beginnings of the same emotions as when he was interested in The Detective, Linda would say that was progress, and for a moment he let himself get lost in them and kissed Pierce (maybe he should call him Mark now).

It had been a positive sign that he didn't pull away, and Lucifer intended to let him know that there were many more devilish moves where that came from should he be interested.

"Lucifer, this better be good, I was really looking forward to sleeping far away from you." Pierce strode in and took a stab straight off the bat, the devil was a little bit hurt, maybe he had thought too much into this.

"Oh it is good; I've finally got you figured out." Lucifer announced in colder tone than he had originally intended but it masked his hurt just fine.

"Oh, really?" Pierce asked disbelievingly.

The Devil smirked "Yes, you're terrified of letting someone get close to you because you know they'll eventually leave you, you'll out live them. You want to die because you don't want to be alone anymore" He accused.

"Well, duh." Pierce responded, rounding on Lucifer. "What's your point?"

Lucifer lent down to a short table behind them and picked up a second glass "If we're gonna kill you, then we've got to do it together." He offered Pierce the glass and felt as though his hand was shaking, though he knew it wasn't. The Devil didn't get nervous.

Pierce accepted the drink "Is that right?" Lucifer hummed a confirmation "See I don't think you've been spending time with me trying to figure out how to kill me-" Lucifer held his breath momentarily, had Pierce figured it out, was he feeling the same things? "I think you wanna spend time with someone who's been screwed by your dad as much as you've been. You, are the one who doesn't want to be alone."

There it was again, that stab in his chest, the words really 'pierced him' (even he knew it was a terrible joke) "Well I suppose one might call us friends now." He tried, testing the waters. Pierce seemed to agree with a bit of a nod "I get you." And then Lucifer lost him again.

Pierce shook his head and looked down away from Lucifer "No, you don't, you've been on Earth what, five years? You'll see…" He sighed heavily "It's hard not to get attached."

Lucifer couldn't help but wonder if Pierce was becoming attached to him, but of course he would have been attached to people previously, it wasn't all about him as Chloe would tell him. He tried a different approach. "Okay, okay, so we both have some issues we need to work through, but if we're gonna get revenge on dad, we've got to be committed." He stressed the last few words and pushed against the rail in front of him.

Pierce turned and gave him an odd look "I've already married you, I don't know how much more committed I could be."

The Devil laughed, this was going nowhere fast, he needed to turn things up a notch "True, true." He looked into Pierce's eyes "But there are so many things that we never got to try." He took a sip of his drink and watched Pierce over the rim of his glass, he looked thoughtful almost confused. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss from a man, well I mean technically Devil, but for all intents and purposes…"

"No, far from it, I just…" Pierce struggled to find the words "I don't understand what you're suggesting."

"Well, for starters I was thinking that we go up to the penthouse and –"

Pierce cut Lucifer off "I get that, I just don't understand why." He drained his drink and put the glass down.

"Because as much as you pretended not to enjoy that kiss, you forgot one very important thing Marky Mark." Lucifer was growing tired of the game they were playing.

Pierce rolled his eyes at the nickname "And what's that?"

Lucifer leaned in to Pierce's ear and whispered close enough that Pierce could feel his warm breath on the shell of his ear "I'm the Devil and knowing people's desires is one of my talents." He pulled back "You only want to die because you think you have to be alone, but you don't, I am also immortal. It makes sense…and it would really tick off the old man upstairs."

There was a sceptical look on Pierce's face "Just because we're both immortal doesn't mean we can…" he floundered for the right words "be fuck buddies or something."

Lucifer resisted the urge to facepalm "I felt your desire, you can't tell me you don't want to try it at least once," he argued and slammed his glass onto the table "maybe you'd be less grouchy all the time if you had a good shag once in a while."

"I'm not-"

"Enough! I'm settling this now." Lucifer surprised him again by launching forward and kissing him, but instead of putting his hands on Pierce's cheeks they went wandering; over a firm chest, delicious hips and landed on toned ass cheeks; which he couldn't help but squeeze. He could almost smell the desire coming off Pierce, the man was obviously so deprived of even basic touching. Still it seemed that Pierce wouldn't give in and Lucifer was close to giving up (it's a bit awkward to kiss someone when they aren't responding) When a strong hand came up to his cheek and held it there while Lucifer received the snogging of a lifetime. Pierce wrapped an arm around Lucifer's waist and pulled their bodies against each other.

After a few minutes like that Pierce grabbed Lucifer by the hair and pulled them apart "Wow, I haven't been kissed like that…ever." His eyes were blown and his pants were tented, lips swollen and he wanted more, he knew he wanted everything Pierce had to offer.

"Penthouse. Now!" Pierce commanded.

Lucifer shivered in anticipation "Ooo, yes sir." He almost ran to the elevator.

The doors opened almost immediately after the button was pushed and they entered the elevator, Pierce slammed Lucifer straight into the wall and initiated the kiss this time. It was hungry and needy (as you would expect of a man starved from touch), his hands were everywhere and Lucifer was in metaphorical heaven.

The elevator opened and they spilled out into the pent house. Lucifer broke away and started walking backwards towards the bedroom whilst he unbuttoned his dress shirt and maintained eye contact with Pierce, who had already begun to remove his own clothing.

Clothes were strewn all over the place and they were both completely naked by the time they made it to the luxurious bed. The back of Lucifer's legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat on the soft mattress as Pierce lent over him, and pushed between the slender man's legs to suck and lick at his neck, ear and collarbone. The Devil caressed the hip of the other man and reached further to drag his fingers over Pierce's balls and up his rather large hard on.

The sound that was released from Pierce's mouth was a mixture of pleasure, need and relief as the fingers curled around him and began to stroke expertly. Pierce returned the favour a bit more roughly, gauging that Lucifer probably enjoyed dominating and being dominated, he was probably into every kind of sex you could imagine. He brought his hand back up to Lucifer's mouth and slipped two fingers between smirking lips.

"Suck." He demanded.

Lucifer sucked on those fingers like his life depended on it.

Meanwhile he reached over the side of the bed with his free hand and opened a small compartment cut into the frame. His hand came back with a tube of lube; he was always prepared when it came to sex.

"I always find this to be more reliable than saliva." Lucifer offered the lube and Pierce took it immediately and squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers. Then his wet fingers slid along the Devil's perineum to tease at the tight ring of muscle before he put a finger in half way in one go.

The burn was immediate and searing, he cried out in pain then pleasure while a bead of pre-come rolled down the head of his oh-so-ready cock. Pierce took that as a good sign and wasted no time in working the finger in deeper. He licked the string of pre-come as he did so, his eyes locked onto Lucifer's, where they stayed for a moment of calm in the sexual storm that was happening.

There were those feelings again, Lucifer was hit by them and then the wave of pleasure as Pierce took him down deep into his mouth and throat. He almost choked on his own moan, his brain short circuited as he received the best blow job of his life.

"P-p-practice really…fffuck…makes perfect." The last word was short and high pitched; Pierce had done something with his tongue that did multiple things to Lucifer at once.

"I did say you weren't the first." Pierce responded and moved on to two fingers opening Lucifer right up.

After three fingers had been thoroughly worked in and out of Lucifer, who was blissfully out of his mind, and Pierce was satisfied that he wasn't going to break the Devil (he smirked internally at the thought), he reached for the lube once more and poured a generous amount onto his erection then tossed away the tube.

Lucifer licked his red, swollen lips at the sight of the glistening cock "Please."

"Be careful what you wish for." Pierce's voice was more rough than normal (taking cock down your throat will do that to you). He brushed the head of his erection against the loosened ring of muscles. The man under him quivered.

"I'm the Devil darling, I'm the one granting the wishes." Lucifer retorted, playful grin adorned his face, though it wasn't as effective as usual due to having had been close to blowing his load down Pierce's throat three times already. He was wrecked and he hadn't even come yet.

Pierce effectively shut him up by pushing the head of his cock past the tight entrance and gradually worked all the way in until he was fully seated and Lucifer was a moaning mess; his knuckles white from having gripped the sheets so tightly.

"For the love of…move!" Lucifer breathed.

Pierce pulled out until only the head was left in the wet warmth and then he thrusted back in and started a fast, punishing rhythm. Lucifer moved to touch himself but Pierce slapped his hand away.

"No." He grunted and suddenly pulled out "turn over."

Lucifer scrambled to obey, staying on all fours. His partner wasted no time in pushing back into the heat of his body. It took all of five slightly different angled thrusts to find what Pierce was looking for.

The noise Lucifer made wasn't a scream but it was close. Pierce hit it again then again, he would feel Lucifer's body tense in preparation for an orgasm then he would settle his thrusts again. This went on for some time, Pierce was an expert there was no disputing that, the real question was how he had so much control after being celibate for so long.

Every ounce of Lucifer's being was begging for release and that was when Pierce decided to change their position, he gripped Lucifer by the throat and guided him up so they were both sitting upright on their knees, Pierce still inside him.

"Fuck yourself on me."

Lucifer did not need to be told twice. He started bouncing up and down on the great length inside him. The hand not at his throat slid over his sweat slick body, touching him everywhere but his aching cock.

It was a beautiful sight watching the Devil fuck himself on your cock, Pierce felt the familiar heat building inside him and began to thrust up when Lucifer came down on him. His hand tightened on Lucifer's throat as he hit the bundle of nervous inside his partner. The combination ripped a hoarse pleasure scream from Lucifer's mouth as he finally was allowed his orgasm.

The tightening of muscle around Pierce's erection was too much and he too released himself causing both of them to moan in deep euphoria.

They stayed there for a moment panting breathlessly until Pierce regained himself enough to let go of Lucifer's throat and pull out of him. The Devil sank onto the sheets; he was a right mess.

Pierce laid on his back next to him "Are you okay?"

Lucifer gave him a 'thumbs up' but otherwise didn't move.

A short laugh burst out of Pierce "Sorry if I was a bit aggressive; you had me all worked up and it had been a quite a few years."

Lucifer turned his head to face Pierce "That was possibly the best I've ever been fucked, although there was that one time…" He looked thoughtful for a moment "but no this takes the cake."

Pierce shook his head in faux annoyance, a slight smile gave him away.

Lucifer moved closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I should go." Pierce stated and abruptly sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What? Hang on, what happened?" Lucifer didn't understand.

"What do you think just happened, Lucifer? We fucked, that's all. Now it's time for me to go home and you to do whatever you normally do post fuck." Pierce got up and went looking for his clothes.

Lucifer grabbed a silk dressing gown and pulled it around himself as he followed Pierce "What about everything that has happened in the last few days? You can't tell me you don't feel anything, I felt your desire."

Pierce sighed "I told you, I don't get attached."

"To regular humans yes, I am not like them, I will live forever and I do not wish to do it alone and end up like you." Lucifer argued.

Pierce pulled his jeans up and buttoned them before sitting on the couch, he rubbed his face with his hands. "Lucifer, just because we are both immortal doesn't mean we should do it together, I-I, Honestly, I don't know if I know how to be with someone anymore. It's been centuries since I let myself feel anything for another person."

Lucifer came to stand in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "We could learn together…come back to bed, I don't like to do the post fuck stage alone."

Pierce nodded and followed Lucifer back to the bedroom, he took his jeans back off and got in the bed next to a now naked Lucifer "This doesn't mean I'm agreeing to 'us' being a thing. But…I guess I wouldn't be opposed to having someone to blow off steam with again."

"I'll take it, I still want to get to know you better though, I meant what I said, I won't give up on this." Lucifer yawned and curled into Pierce. They lay in silence until Pierce noticed Lucifer's breathing had change and he discerned that the Devil was asleep.

He replayed everything they had talked about over and over in his head, he realised that Lucifer freaking Morningstar, the Devil himself, had essentially confessed to some sort of feelings for Pierce. That had to be it; there was no other way to explain it. It scared him, but excited him also, it sparked a flicker of hope and with that hope came emotions that he normally held locked away. It shocked him more to realise his own feelings, the more he entertained the idea the more he liked the thought of being able to share his life with someone again. Someone who knew who he really was and wouldn't grow old and die.

Pierce looked down at the dark hair of the man sleeping half on top of him and decided to give it one more go, though he wouldn't tell Lucifer yet, he had to make sure he was doing the right thing and that he was right about Lucifer's own feelings.

Sixth time's the charm right?


End file.
